Rainbow Dash Proves Her Destiny
by danparker
Summary: One day, when Rainbow Dash was summoned to the Wonderbolts to impress a Pegasus Pony, something happens that will prove her worthiness.


Rainbow Dash Proves Her Destiny

One day, Rainbow Dash was just relaxing at her home. At the moment, things were just ordinary for her. "Ah," Rainbow Dash sighed, "Another day in, I mean above Ponyville."

For the moment, things were pretty calm for Rainbow Dash. Then she heard a knock at the door. "I'll get it," Rainbow Dash said. Rainbow Dash opened the door to see a message pony.

"You got a summons," he told Rainbow Dash, giving her a letter. "Oh, Rainbow Dash said, reading what the letter says. "It's time," she said. Rainbow Dash then flew back into her home.

"Time to go to the Wonderbolts!" Rainbow Dash declared after reading the letter for a minute, "I'll see you when I get back, Tank." Tank smiled as Rainbow Dash set out to meet up with the Wonderbolts. "Wonderbolts, here comes Rainbow Dash!" Rainbow Dash said as she flew off to the Wonderbolts academy.

Also, Rainbow has had Fluttershy to take care of Tank while she's gone for the moment. "Good luck at the Wonderbolts," Twilight Sparkle said to Rainbow Dash.

"Thank you, Twilight," Rainbow Dash said, "For your support for me." "No problem," Twilight Sparkle said. "Right," Rainbow Dash said, "Well, I'm off!" With that said, Rainbow Dash was on her way to the Wonderbolts. "Good luck, Dashie!" Pinkie Pie said out loud. "Bye," Fluttershy said.

In no time at all, Rainbow Dash arrived at the academy. All of the members of the Wonderbolts were there. Rainbow Dash couldn't wait to see what is going on.

Soon enough, Spitfire, the captain arrived with a male Pegasus pony whom Rainbow Dash has never met before. "Good morning, everypony," Spitfire said. "Good morning, Spitfire," the other Pegasus ponies replied.

"Hey, Spitfire," Rainbow Dash said. "Yeah," Spitfire said, "Anyway, today, we'll be having a visitor to see what we do here." "Oh boy!" Rainbow Dash said, looking at the other Pegasus pony.

"My name is Dartmouth," the Pegasus pony said, introducing himself. "Hello, Dartmouth," the members of the Wonderbolts said. "I'll be supervising what you do," Dartmouth said, "As the Wonderbolts, you must impress me."

"Who's Dartmouth?" Rainbow Dash asked Soarin. "He's a supervisor of the Pegasus community in Whinnyapolis," Soarin told Rainbow Dash, "He wants to see if we're worthy to him."

"Oh, that's awesome, awesome, awesome!" Rainbow Dash said out loud. "Please!" Dartmouth said severely to Rainbow Dash. "Sorry," Rainbow Dash said embarrassed. Soarin remained silent.

"A newcomer?" Dartmouth asked Spitfire. "She's still learning our ways," Spitfire said to Dartmouth. "Right," Dartmouth said, "I see. Prepare yourselves immediately."

"Right," Spitfire said. "Ok," the Pegasus ponies replied and all flew off.

They all got into their Wonderbolt uniforms. "All right," Rainbow Dash said, "Let's go!"

"Uh, Rainbow Dash," Soarin said, "We're supposed to prove Dartmouth know what we are worthy of being the Wonderbolts." "Yes, I know," Rainbow Dash said.

"So we got to do our best," Soarin said, "So that we can prove to Dartmouth that we are great. Can you do that for us?" "Yes, of course!" Rainbow Dash, "After all, I represent the element of loyalty."

"Yes," Soarin said, "You do." "Come on," Spitfire said, "Less chattering. Let's get out there and show Dartmouth what we Wonderbolts can do!" "Yes!" Rainbow Dash and Soarin said together.

"Especially for you, Soarin," Rainbow Dash thought. "All right," Dartmouth said, "Show me what you got!" "Right," Spitfire said, "Everypony!"

Soon, all of the members of the Wonderbolts did their aerial acrobatics. The way Wonderbolt does. "And a aerial summersault!" Rainbow Dash said. "Yeah!" Soarin agreed as both Pegasus ponies performed in the air.

"Well," Dartmouth said, "I'm impressed by your aerial show." "Thanks," Spitfire said. And then she thought to himself, "I hope he likes what we do." For a while, things were pretty ordinary for the Wonderbolts.

"Well," Rainbow Dash said to Soarin, "I hope Dartmouth is satisfied with us." "Me too," Soarin said, "So far, things were ordinary. Too ordinary if you ask me." "Yeah, I agree," Rainbow Dash said.

"But it's for the best for everypony," Soarin said, "Still I wish we could show Dartmouth that we are something more." And Soarin flew off back to his sky patrol duty.

"I don't know what to say," Rainbow Dash said and she flew off with her friend. One particular day, the Wonderbolts were on their sky patrol. "Anything dangerous?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"No, not yet," Fleetfoot answered. "All right," Rainbow Dash said. The Pegasus ponies continued to fly through the peaceful skies. "All right," Spitfire said, "Let's head on back to base." The other agreed and prepared to turn back.

At the same time, both Spitfire and Dartmouth met up with each other at the Wonderbolt Academy base. "Well, Spitfire," Dartmouth said, "I'm impressed with what you do." "Yeah," Spitfire replied.

"Is there something wrong?" Dartmouth asked. "No," Spitfire answered, "Things are going fine here like you said." "Hmph!" Dartmouth replied, knowing that something is not right with Spitfire.

"I wish I could show Dartmouth what we can really do," Spitfire thought to herself, "But there's nothing dangerous happening. I wonder if we'll ever get that chance."

But then, Spitfire noticed trouble in front of her. "Spitfire?" Dartmouth asked. "What the?" Spitfire said quietly. "What is it?" Dartmouth asked. Both ponies saw something big and scary looking.

Spitfire knew what it is. "An ice cloud that has gone rouge," Spitfire said urgently. "Hmph!" Dartmouth snorted. "This is bad," Spitfire said, "Really bad." "Spitfire!" Dartmouth said seriously, "What are you going to do about it then? You are the captain." "Yes!" Spitfire said.

At that moment, Rainbow Dash and Soarin had landed near both Spitfire and Dartmouth. That's when they noticed the giant ice cloud. "Spitfire," Rainbow Dash said, "Is that a giant ice cloud that freezes everything around it?" "Yes," Spitfire answered. "Then we have to stop it," Soarin said.

"No matter what the risk," Rainbow Dash said, "Let's go for it!" Soon, the others arrived. "Spitfire," Misty Fly said, "What is going on?" "An ice cloud," Spitfire said, "It's gone rouge!" "Ponyville will be encased in ice for thousands of years!" Rainbow Dash said.

"And not just Ponyville," Soarin said, "All of Equestria could be next." "We're not going to let that overloaded popsicle do that!" Rainbow Dash said.

At that moment, the rest of the Wonderbolts saw what is happening. "Everypony!" Soarin said out loud, "We have to stop that ice cloud from getting out of control!" "Right!" Fleetfoot agreed.

Immediately, all of the Wonderbolt members, including Dartmouth pressed against the giant ice cloud, to try and stop it. "We need to stop this thing!" Soarin groaned. "I'm trying!" Rainbow Dash groaned.

"We need to keep going!" Spitfire said. The Wonderbolts struggled to stop the giant ice cloud from moving further, but it was no use. "I should have thought about it again," Spitfire groaned. "What?" Dartmouth replied.

Then, a large chunk of ice broke off from the cloud and started to fall right onto Dartmouth. "Oh no!" Rainbow Dash and Soarin cried.

Immediately, both ponies charged towards the ice chunk together and destroyed it before it could hurt Dartmouth. "What?" Dartmouth thought. "We' re not going to let anything happen to you!" Rainbow Dash said. "Yes!" Soarin agreed, "We're Wonderbolts!"

"And Wonderbolts always look out for each other. "I'm," Dartmouth said. But still, the giant ice cloud continued to move forward. "We need a new plan," Soarin said. But at that moment, Rainbow Dash has made a decision.

"I've got to do it!" she shouted and she flew right into the ice cloud. "Rainbow Dash!" Soarin cried. "No, don't!" Spitfire said out loud. "Too late!" Rainbow Dash said as she flew right into the giant ice cloud.

"I am not going to let this iceberg destroy everyone that I love!" Rainbow Dash said from inside the giant ice cloud, "Aerial maneuver!" Rainbow Dash began to fly really fast inside the giant ice cloud, attempting to create a cyclone that would break the ice cloud apart. "Is Rainbow Dash trying to?" Spitfire asked.

"She's trying to destroy the cloud from the inside," Soarin said, "We got to help, too!" Soon, all of the Pegasus ponies circled around the ice cloud to try and stop it.

At the same time, Rainbow Dash continued to fly inside the ice cloud. As she did so, the cyclone that she created began to break the ice apart. "It's working!" Rainbow Dash said, still flying fast inside the giant ice cloud, "The ice is breaking apart!"

But then, Rainbow Dash then heard a cracking sound. But she didn't care about that at all. She was determined to save Ponyville from disaster. "I'm not going to let a cracking sound stop me!" Rainbow Dash said.

Nonetheless, the cracking sound grew louder. Immediately, Rainbow Dash knew what kind of cracking sound it is. Actually, it is the cracking sound of ice forming. That's when Rainbow Dash knew what is going on with her. "My wings!" Rainbow Dash cried, "They're turning into ice!"

As a result of flying into absolute zero temperatures, ice started to build up on Rainbow Dash's wings, covering them completely and rendering them useless.

"But I can't give up!" Rainbow Dash said out loud, even though she is now in serious trouble and she continued to fly faster and faster.

The rest of the Wonderbolts, including Dartmouth continued to press against the ice cloud, which is now weakened. "It's working!" Soarin said. Finally, the giant ice cloud has broken apart and Rainbow Dash flew out of the center.

"Just to make sure," Spitfire said and she flew up above the giant ice cloud. Some other members of the Wonderbolts did the same thing and they all broke apart the dark clouds above, which had been made by the rouge ice cloud itself, that had blocked out the sun.

With no dark cloud to keep it protected from the sun, the remains of the giant ice cloud had started to melt and fall to the ground. "It's over," Soarin said. "Right," Spitfire agreed. Rainbow Dash ended up landing far from the others.

At once, the other ponies flew to where Rainbow Dash has landed. "Rainbow Dash!" Spitfire and Soarin said together, "Are you all right?!" "I think so," Rainbow Dash answered, "But."

Rainbow Dash almost moved her now ice covered wings. "You're wings are frozen solid!" Soarin said urgently, "Don't move them!" "You've flown into an absolute zero area," Spitfire said.

"Yeah, I know," Rainbow Dash said, "I couldn't let that overloaded thing freeze everything." "And so you saved Equestria!" Misty Fly said. "Yes," Rainbow Dash replied and so everypony cheered for Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow Dash is a hero!" Fleetfoot said out loud. "Thank you," Rainbow Dash said, "From the bottom of my heart." "Spitfire," Dartmouth said. "Yes?" Spitfire replied. "I am proud of all of you," Dartmouth agreed, "You have proven yourselves worthy." "Thanks," Spitfire said as the other ponies cheered Rainbow Dash for her heroic actions.

But then Spitfire began to look sad. "Dartmouth," Spitfire said. "Yes?" Dartmouth replied. "I never wanted something like that to happen. I didn't mean for you to end up in harms way. I wish what we've already showed you before was good enough for you. But it wasn't to me." "I was thinking of the same thing," Soarin said. But then, Rainbow Dash comforted him.

"Spitfire," Dartmouth said in a comforting tone, "I am proud of you. You should feel proud too. You have proven yourself and your team that you are worthy for Equestria. Whether what happened today happened or not!"

"Thank you, Dartmouth," Spitfire said. "And Rainbow Dash, Soarin," Dartmouth said to them, "Thank you for saving me from that ice. I would have been in an unpleasant world if it hadn't been for you two. Rainbow Dash, that was one heck of an idea from you!" "Thanks," Rainbow Dash said. "Hear it for Rainbow Dash!" Fleetfoot said out loud.

This time, Rainbow Dash did not feel like cheering herself on and on about what just happened. All she did was to feel happy. "So why don't you head on home for now?" Spitfire said to Rainbow Dash.

"Really?" Rainbow Dash replied. "We need a Pegasus with wings," Spitfire explained, "Not ice!" Rainbow Dash had to smile. "I understand 100%," she said. "Thanks one again," Dartmouth said. "No problem," Rainbow Dash said with a smile, "Now I'm on my way home now." She was about to jump into the air and fly, but she didn't.

"Maybe I'll walk home instead," Rainbow Dash suggested and she walked home. "I'll help you home," Soarin said, "To get you home." "Thank you, Soarin," Rainbow Dash said and the two walked back to Ponyville.

"Thank you, Rainbow Dash," Spitfire said. "Yes," Dartmouth smiled, "I am proud for you, Wonderbolts."

So for the next few days, Rainbow Dash stayed at her home, having her wings de-iced. "Now you keep them nice and warm," Rarity told Rainbow Dash. "Thanks, Rarity," Rainbow Dash said. Tank, of course, watched everything.

"Rainbow Dash!" Pinkie Pie said out loud, "You're a hero!" "Yeah," Rainbow Dash replied. "Right you are," Applejack said. "Yes," Fluttershy said, "You're a hero of Equestria."

"Thank you, my friends," Rainbow Dash said with a smile in her voice. "That's right," Twilight Sparkle, "And there's someone here to see you." "Ok," Rainbow Dash said.

Of course, it was Spitfire, Soarin and Dartmouth. "Spitfire, Soarin and Dartmouth?" Rainbow Dash said. "Yes," Soarin said and he kissed Rainbow Dash on her cheeks. "You have proven yourself worthy," Dartmouth said, "I've heard that you represent the element of loyalty, am I right?"

"That's true," Twilight Sparkle, Spitfire and Soarin agreed. "Soarin kissed Rainbow Dash!" Pinkie Pie said out loud, "That means they love each other! I know it!"

"Whoa," Dartmouth said, "Is she?" "Yeah," Twilight Sparkle replied, "Hyper." "I think we're there now," Rainbow Dash said. "Rainbow Dash," Spitfire said, "Remember that day. The day that you have proven yourself a loyal member of our team, the Wonderbolts!"

"Yes," Rainbow Dash said, "I will." "Thank you," Spitfire said, "We're proud of you. Now you get yourself some rest now." "Uh, can I stay with Rainbow Dash?" Soarin asked. "Sure," Spitfire said.

"Good luck everypony," Dartmouth said, "I must return to Whinnyapolis now." "Good bye, Dartmouth," Spitfire said. The other ponies said goodbye as well. With that, Dartmouth flew off back home.

"I hope we see him again," Rainbow Dash said, "He's a really nice pony." "Me too," Soarin said.

And so, everypony were proud of Rainbow Dash's heroic actions. "Being loyal," Rainbow Dash said, "Feels awesome!" And her friends agreed.


End file.
